


Bond Touch Tech

by Dont_come_at_mE



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Accidental Plot, Boyfriends, Complete, Dorks in Love, Eventual Fluff, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Idiots in Love, M/M, Rings, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dont_come_at_mE/pseuds/Dont_come_at_mE
Summary: Geordi gets a ring for Data because they're friends and it's not meant to be romantic (but it ends up being exactly that).The rings are connected and if you tap yours the other feels it, but what if one of you loses his?Thank you Tumblr game I did, posting other fics soon!!
Relationships: Data/Geordi La Forge
Comments: 12
Kudos: 91





	Bond Touch Tech

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @datacream on Tumblr for choosing this title❤️😊  
> This ff got a little wild and it suckkks, reader discretion advised.

"I do not understand, are we celebrating something today?" Asked the android curiously.

Geordi smiled fondly as his friend did the thing, the Data thing, where his head tilted slightly on one side and looked up like a puppy with big yellow eyes.

"Nope, just a small gift" giggled the engineer nervously, shifting closer to him on the couch.

"Ah, I see. I am sorry I do not have a gift for you, Geordi" said Data shaking the small box in his hands to see if it made a sound.

"You didn't need to, I didn't even tell you I was coming here" smiled Geordi apologetically.

"I appreciate your unannounced visits, and you are always welcome here" replied Data with a candor that warmed Geordi's heart from the inside but also made his cheeks burn and his stomach flip.

The engineer couldn't hold Data's gaze for long, as it felt like he was trying to read his thoughts with his piercing eyes, so he looked down instead.  
He twisted his hands nervously in his lap.  
"Why don't you open the gift, uhu?" he tried to change the subject.

Data turned his gaze back on the gift and carefully unwrapped the paper.

He was painfully slow and Geordi already felt the need to bury himself under his bed sheets and hide forever.

But Data didn't look offended or confused when he saw the tiny black ring.  
Instead his face softened and his lips curved in a tiny smile.  
"Geordi, I-"  
"Let me explain" interrupted Geordi before Data could say he hated it,  
"It's not just a ring, it's like a friendship bracelet, but it's not because it's obviously a ring" he cringed at his awkwardness.  
"Regulations say we can't wear jewellery on duty, but we can have rings. I have a matching one too. And they use TouchTech. This means they are connected, like this," he explained, raising his hand so Data could see his finger as he demonstrated its functions.

Geordi tapped the ring once and the other man jolted as he felt a quick vibration coming from the ring in his hand.

Data stared down at his ring and then back up at Geordi, gaping at him. He was surprised.

"I thought we could use it for when we go on away missions since we often get lost and don't know where the other is" shrugged Geordi, trying to shake off the thought of the rings being too romantic.

Maybe it was too cheesy and this was a bad idea, and maybe he shouldn't have bought the rings at all, but Data slid it on his finger and tapped it twice, catching Geordi's attention.  
The engineer's brain stopped working.

Geordi's stomach twisted again as he smiled up at his friend.  
"Thank you, Geordi, I really appreciate your gift" said the android.

And then Geordi sighed and relaxed back on the couch, and their evening carried on as usual.

. . . .

Geordi shifted and turned in his bed but, no matter what he did, he couldn't fall asleep.  
He stared blindly at his ceiling, his VISOR abandoned somewhere on his nightstand, and tried to stop his train of thoughts.

He jumped when he heard the chirping noice of his comm.  
"Computer answer call" he said out loud.

"Geordi are you okay?" Asked a soft voice.  
Geordi immediately knew who it belonged to.  
"Um, yeah Data, why are you asking?" He said confusedly.

After a long pause Data answered.  
"Sorry, you were tapping the ring, I thought you were in danger".  
Geordi sat up on his bed.

"Oh shoot, I'm sorry Dee. I must've been playing with the ring, I didn't realize I was tapping on it.  
I'm sorry, I hope I didn't wake you up" he apologized.

"Do not apologize, I was not planning on activating my dreaming program tonight" said Data, setting his violin back on his case.  
"Why are you still awake? Can you not sleep well?" He added.

Geordi sighed and fell back down on his bed.  
"Nope, I tried but, I'm still awake" sighed Geordi quietly.

"Is there something I can do to help you"?" Asked the android as he sat on his couch.  
"Mh, could you please keep talking?" Asked the engineer, nuzzling his face in the soft pillow.

"Of course, Geordi, what would you like me to talk about?"  
"Anything" whispered Geordi, "anything you like, your voice is very soothing" he relaxed, already feeling his eyelids getting heavier.

"Would you like to hear me talk about the new play I'm writing?" Asked Data, his voice quieter than usual.  
Geordi hummed in response.  
And so Data started talking.

. .

"Geordi? Geordi, are you still awake?" Whispered Data.  
He almost smiled when he heard nothing but soft, regular breathing on the other end of the Comm.  
"Goodnight, Geordi" finish Data softly as he closed the call.

He stood up and gently moved Spot from the center of his bed without waking her up.

Maybe he could run his dreaming program after all.

. . . .

Geordi cleaned his console again.  
Sometimes life on the Enterprise could get quite boring.  
Occasionally, when engineering was empty and all maintenance work had been done, Geordi would get really, really bored.

He spun his chair around and hummed a tune that had been stuck in his head for weeks.  
He stretched and yawned.  
He threw his head back and stared at the lights in contemplative silence.  
He stretched his hand up towards the ceiling, watching the light bend around his fingers and then...

The ring.  
He grinned to himself.  
Should he be bothering Data?

He thought about it and then gave one gentle tap. Data could easily ignore that if he was busy. 

He received two buzzes back.

He smiled and tapped his ring three times.

Four buzzes.

Geordi's smile grew wider. He started tapping rhythmically on the ring just to bother his friend.

"Mister Data?" Said Riker, his eyebrows raised expectantly.  
"Yes sir?" Answered he, focusing on Riker's face and ignoring the ring's vibrations.

"I said, please prepare shuttle five for departure. You'll have to collect some medicinal herbs and flowers for doctor Crusher.  
This planet is uninhabited, you won't need your phasers.  
Ensigns Ronds and Liso will accompany you" repeated the first officer, still kind of confused by Data's behaviour.

He'd never had to repeat an order for Data so he didn't understand why the android looked so distracted by that ring today.

"Right away, sir" replied Data. He stood up and silently entered the elevator followed by two young ensigns.

. .

Geordi looked down at his ring, he frowned.  
Maybe Data got tired of him.  
He sighed and went back to staring at the ceiling.

. . . .

Geordi was called to the bridge a few minutes later.

"Ah here you are Lieutenant, take the helm please" said Picard.  
Geordi complied but the empty seat only meant one thing:  
Data was on an away mission.

Geordi stared at the console. Why did he have a bad feeling about this?

. . . .

"May we ask you a personal questions sir?" Asked the young ensign shyly.

Data's head cocked to the side and he gave a small nod to tell the ensign to continue speaking.

Ensign Liso encouraged her friend to ask the question.  
"Is that ring important to you?" He asked finally.

Data stared down at the ring.  
"A curious question, Ensign Ronds, why do you ask?" Replied the android, turning his gaze back on the console to input a few commands.

"We- I- I noticed, you smile every time you look at your hand" he admitted guiltily.

Data hummed, "Is it too..." he paused, unsure of what he wanted to say.  
"Is it annoying, or weird?" He asked.

"Wha- no! It's- sweet" smiled Ensign Liso.  
Data's internal sensors whirred in a strange way. He would check for malfunctions later.  
"Thank you, Ensign and, to answer your question, the person who gave me the ring is very important to me" said Data.  
Sweet was something humans did, Data thought, did he look human when he thought about Geordi?

The consoles started bleeping and Data's thoughts snapped back to reality.  
He scanned the new readings with his eyes.

"What happened, sir?" Asked Ronds as he tried to restart one of the consoles.  
"I am not sure, Ensign, it looks like the propulsion chamber has been emptied" replied Data, frowning.

"Ensign Liso, take the helm" he ordered, standing up to leave his seat.

He knelt down and snapped the side panel open.  
Data's eyes grew wider as he saw a strange device sitting in the chamber.

"Ensigns, prepare for Emergency Seat Ejection Procedure" he said urgently as he took one of the vacant seats and fastened his belt.

"Ready on your mark, sir" said Liso, her voice shaking.  
"Now, Ensign" commanded Data.

The two Ensigns closed their eyes shut when the roof folded back on itself for the procedure and held themselves firmly on their seats as they were shot out of the shuttle.

"Sir, we're falling straight into that hole!" Shouted Liso.  
She tried kicking the air to change her trajectory but it didn't work.

. . . .

"What the... Lieutenant Skimmick, readings?" Said Riker as watched the shuttle blow up.  
He stood up from the captain's chair and moved closer to the main screen.

"Their shuttle exploded, sir, we can't find their patterns, they just disappeared" said the Lieutenant.  
"Did they carry out the ESEP?" Asked Riker.  
"Emergency Seat Ejection Procedure... Unsuccessful, sir" sighed the Lieutenant.

"Geordi, Worf, conference room, now. I'll call the rest of the senior crew" ordered Riker.  
Geordi and Worf immediately followed the First Officer outside.

. . . .

"Commander Data" whispered the young woman as she tried to shake the android awake.

Data's eyes snapped open.  
He sat up and looked around.

Ensign Liso sighed, relieved.  
"Sir, Ensign Ronds' leg is broken, he can't move and he's in pain" she said.

Data stood up and walked towards the young man.  
"Ensign Ronds, can you hear me?" He asked.

The other grunted and bit his hand to suppress a scream.  
"I need to snap your leg back in place. It is going to hurt" he said.

The Ensign shut his eyes and nodded, wishing for the pain to be over soon.  
His scream echoed in the cave when Data snapped his bone back in its place.

"Now we need to set your leg again something straight" he thought, looking around.  
"How about we use the back pieces of our seats?" Suggested the young woman.

With the metal panels positioned under the Ensign's leg, Data looked around for something to secure the temporary support to his limb.

"We can use our sleeves to fix it in place" said the Ensign ripping her shirt and handing the pieces over to the android.

. .

"Commander, are we ever going to get out of here?" Said the man, shivering.  
Liso sat next to him, caressing his face gently.

"Yes Ensign, we are" he answered simply.  
He refrained from reading the statistics, he didn't want them to be more scared than they already were.

"What are you looking for, sir? We already tried to contact them but this force field is jamming our signal" she sighed.

"I am looking for my ring" he said as he looked around and at the hole on the roof of the cave.  
There were no other exits except for the one above their heads.  
Data tried to shoot a rock through the hole. It passed smoothly through the force field and fell back down.

"Um, permission to speak freely, sir?" She asked, Data nodded immediately.  
"You can replicate another ring back on the Enterprise, we have more pressing issues at hand" she said shyly.

He reached her position and crouched next to her.  
She was visibly trying not to inch away.

"You are right Ensign, however, that is not just a ring. I believe that my ring can get through this force field. It does not work like a normal device but it can send a vibration. I could use Morse code to send a message" he explained, keeping his voice very quiet.

Ensign Liso relaxed her shoulders when she understood Data's intention.  
He was not scolding her for her comment.  
"Then I will help you look for it" she said, determined.

. . . .

"We didn't find any trace of them, sir" said Worf, unsure of whether to add his opinion or not to his statement.

"Maybe they're being held captive" proposed Geordi, looking down at his ring.  
He kept tapping it but he received no answer.

"Geordi, our scanners revealed the planet was uninhabited" tried Deanna, softly.

They all seemed to think Data and the two Ensigns were dead. It was like they had given up already.  
Geordi frowned "why does it sound like I'm the only one that still believes they're alive?" He said.

"We're not saying they're dead, Geordi, we are still looking for them" answered Riker.  
"But then we should beam down away teams. Our sensors have been wrong before, maybe somebody is covering their patterns" said the engineer.

"We can't risk more officers until we're sure we can beam down safely, and we still don't know what happened to the shuttle" said Picard, sternly.

Geordi sighed, he hoped they were safe now because it would take a while before they could save them.

. . . .

"Commander, I found it" She said excitedly but keeping her voice quiet.

Data reached her location and followed her gaze up the wall.  
"It's stuck up there," she pointed at the rock, preoccupied.

Data slowly tried to climb up.  
"Shouldn't I do it, sir? The wall looks really crumbly and you weight more than I do" asked Liso.

"I do not want to risk-".

The rock under his foot collapsed and his hand slipped, causing Data to fall rapidly downwards, but he was able to stop his fall.

"Are you okay, sir?" She shouted.  
"Yes, Ensign, I am well, I am going to climb back up" he replied.

Ensign Ronds gasped.  
"Sylvia, Commander! Somebody is watching us" he said, frightened.

Ensign Liso's grip tightened on her tricorder as she looked up at the entrance.

Thousands of small eyes were gathered around the entrance, looking curiously at them.  
They whispered and laughed.

"Sir, what do we do?" Whispered the woman.  
"Light a fire" he stated simply as he tried to stretch his hand towards the ring.

. . . .

He sighed heavily as he emptied the tuna in Spot's bowl.  
The cat meowed at him.

"What else do you want? Eat the food" he said frustrated, sinking down the couch.  
Maybe he should've let Barclay take care of the cat.

"Where are you Data?" He whined.  
Spot meowed again.  
"What? What do you want Spot?" He almost shouted.

The cat jumped elegantly on Data's chair and meowed again.  
Geordi groaned.  
"I'm sorry Spot, I didn't realize you missed him too" he apologized, taking his VISOR off.  
His headache was bad.

Buzz.  
Geordi head his breath.  
He snapped his VISOR back on and blinked down at his ring.  
Was he hallucinating?

Buzz buzz.  
He stood up quickly.  
He didn't know what to do.  
He paced around the room.  
Was that really Data?

He buzzed back.  
And waited.  
He didn't want to make any rush decisions, especially if he didn't know whether what he was feeling was real or not.

Buzz, buzz, buzz.  
Pause.  
Buuuzz, buuuzz, buuuzz.  
Pause.  
Buzz, buzz, buzz.  
Stop.

That was definitely a message.  
He bursted out of Data's quarters directed towards the bridge, he had to tell them.

Geordi was barely out of the elevator when he started speaking.  
"Sir, it buzzed, the ring. Data is sending a message, I think he's using Morse code or something" he said in front of the whole night crew.

Picard blinked very slowly.  
"What are you talking about, LaForge?" He said.  
Counselor Troi cut in "Geordi, let me walk to your quarters" she said softly.

"Could you please stop treating me like I'm crazy and listen to me? Let me explain" he said, frustrated.

Picard looked around for a moment. He didn't think it would be appropriate for them to be discussing or questioning Geordi's mental sanity in front of the whole crew.

"Very well. In my ready room, now" he said as he stood up and tugged his shirt down.

Picard lead the way, followed by both Geordi and Deanna.  
The Captain sat down on his chair and gestured for him to sit down and start talking.

"Captain, I'm not crazy, this is not just a ring. I bought a similar one for Data and it's one of those Touch Bond Bracelets but in ring form. If you tap it, the other receives a vibration on his" he tried to explain.

Picard looked confused but waited for Geordi to finish.  
"I was in his quarters to feed Spot and I heard a Buzz.  
I wasn't sure at first but then it continued.  
He sent three short buzzes, three long ones and three short ones again".

"S.O.S." said Picard thoughtfully.  
"Is that what he was spelling? We can send a message back to them" proposed Geordi.

"Did you answer back?" Asked Deanna.  
"I think I did tap a few times on my way here but I don't know Morse code" explained the engineer.

"I do," said Picard "can I have it?"

. . . .

"Did they reply, sir?" Asked Ensign Ronds.  
Data pushed another twig inside the fire and shook his head.

"He only tapped back four times but he does not know Morse code. I believe he is now looking for help" he said, reassuringly.

Liso offered the rations to both Data and Ronds.  
"I do not require food, Ensign, you can eat my rations".  
She smiled and nodded, sitting back down on the rock.

She looked up at the hole and sighed, the small creatures had left, frightened, when they had lit the fire.

"May I ask you who owns the other ring, sir?" Asked the young man as he painfully sat up to eat his food.

Data sat silent for a moment.  
"Lieutenant Commander LaForge. It was his gift for me" he said.  
There again, the weird whirring in his circuitry, he should really run a self diagnostic.

Both Liso and Ronds glanced knowingly at eachother and smiled fondly at the android.

Of course the crew had noticed Geordi and Data's weird relationship.  
The whole ship gossiped about the two of them.  
Even the senior crew sometimes 'discretely' commented on their closeness.  
It was impossible to miss the pining looks on their faces whenever they were together.

Data was always down in engineering, even when nobody requested his presence there.  
They always spent time with eachother and were rarely seen with anyone else.  
And Geordi looked lonely and sad whenever Data was not around him.

"Why are you smiling? Did I say something funny?" Asked Data, innocently.  
"No sir just very... Sweet" she admitted.

Data frowned, confused "Sweet? I did no- they are messaging back" he stopped talking all of a sudden.

Liso leapt to her feet and Ronds tried to crawl closer to them.  
"RPT QTH, report, what's your position" he explained to the others.

'C A V E' he spelt, and then added 'I N H A B I T E D'.  
"QRM, are you being interfered with, he asks" continued Data.  
'C' he sent back, 'correct'.  
"QEN, hold your position".

'R' he responded, 'received'.

"They are coming soon, right?" Sighed Ronds, clearly frustrated.  
"Does it hurt still that much, David?" She asked.  
He nodded.

"It will probably take a while but at least they know we are alive now" he responded, only now noticing his sinthetic skin had ripped on his hands and arms.

"We should clean your wounds as well, sir" she offered politely.  
"I am fine Ensign, I do not feel pain, nor get bacterial infections" he said.  
"I still have another sleeve if you change your mind" offered Sylvia.

. . . .

The Enterprise tried to contact the locals but they received no answer and they decided to beam a small away team down for the rescue mission.

"Permission to be on the away team, Captain?" Asked Geordi.  
"Granted" agreed Picard after a few minutes.

Geordi followed Riker and the two Lieutenants inside the elevator.

. .

The others scanned the area with their tricorders whilst Geordi switched the settings on his VISOR in the hopes of finding something significant.

"Commander, I think I see something" he whispered, keeping his gaze fixed on the ground.  
"What do you see, Geordi?" He asked.

"Just three dots but they stand out from the background" he explained.  
"Follow them" ordered Riker.

Geordi followed the dots until they became bigger but they still saw no cave entrance, neither around them nor on the ground.

"Sir, the ground has a weird consistency here" stated one of the Lieutenants, testing the ground with her foot.

A small rock popped up from the ground and was seemingly swallowed back as it fell on it.

They all looked very confused until Geordi's ring buzzed again.  
"I think we found them" he said pointing down.

"How can we be sure?" Asked Will.  
And to answer Will's question another rock popped up and disappeared again.  
"It buzzed again, Commander" said Geordi, relieved.

"Let's find a way to deactivate this ground thing, then" he said.

The two Lieutenants found a weird rock structure structure almost immediately after Riker's command.  
They called them over and, after a few pulls and tugs, the panel on the ground disappeared, showing the entrance on the ground.

Geordi crouched and leaned forward to take a look inside, the others followed suit.

"Hey, what's up?" Joked Geordi.  
The two Ensigns couldn't contain their relief and celebrated loudly.  
Data just looked up and smiled.  
"You are 'up', Geordi" he attempted to joke and apparently succeeded because the engineer's smile grew impossibly wide.

"Can you climb up?" Asked Riker.  
"We tried but the wall is too slippery, and Ronds has a broken leg, sir" said Ensign Liso.  
"There's also no other side exit except this one" sighed Ronds.

"How deep is the cave, Data?" Asked Geordi, looking around for something to pull them up with.  
"Approximately 6.5 meters from where we are standing" he replied.

"I think we need-"  
"Geordi, behind you!" Warned Data as he saw the creatures surrounding the away team.

They turned around, pointing their phasers at the tiny blue people.  
"Pro- protect" said one of them.

The Lieutenants turned around to look at Riker, who looked just as confused as they were.  
"Protect?" He asked, lowering his phaser.

"Flowers, protect" said another one.  
"You don't want us to touch the flowers?"  
The creatures nodded.

"We only want our friends back, we will leave without the flowers" said Geordi, tentatively.

The creatures spoke in whispers and very quickly, making it impossible for the universal translator to understand.

They all went quiet after what looked like an animated discussion.  
"Prisoners" said one.  
"Thieves" said others.

"We meant no disrespect, we want to leave with them, peacefully, no flowers" said Riker, putting his phaser away, followed by Geordi.  
The Lieutenants kept their hands on their belts, just in case.

"Pay" requested one of them.  
Geordi and Riker exchanged a look, how were they supposed to pay?

"We can't give them federation technology, it would violate so many directives" whispered Riker.  
"I have an idea Commander" said Geordi, slipping his ring off.

"I might need yours too Data" said the engineer as he glanced down at his friend with a look on his face that said 'I'm sorry, I'm going to buy you 10 more of those but I just want to get you out of this right now'.

The android took off his band and shot it up.  
Geordi caught it in the air and held it thightly in his hand.

He carefully crouched down and showed the two identical rings to the creatures.  
They started dancing and laughing and jumping up and down, the floor started shaking.

The three prisoners felt like they were moving upwards.  
And they were moving!  
The entrance of the cave now looked closer and closer.

As soon as the three of them reached the normal ground level the creatures stopped celebrating and the ground stopped shaking.  
"Now leave" one said.  
Riker nodded and bowed his head, gesturing for the others to hurry up.

Ensign Liso and Data helped Ronds up and started walking him towards the beaming site.  
"Seven to beam up, Chief, immediately" stressed Riker.  
Then the familiar blue lights surrounded the team and they found themselves safely back on the Enterprise.

. .

"Welcome back" greeted O'Brien cheerfully.  
They all smiled at him, relieved.

Riker dismissed his officers and turned his attention to the struggling Ensign Ronds, leaning heavily on Sylvia and Data.  
"Do you need help carrying him to sickbay?" He offered.  
"Actually sir, yes, Commander Data requires medical attention too" she said smiling politely at the android.

Geordi's relieved expression immediately fell off his face, he was now frowning at his friend.  
"I am not in immediate danger and I do not feel pain, sir"

"No, you better let Geordi take a look at your injury, Data" replied the commander as he replaced the android to support the young Ensign.  
The three of them left the room, leaving Data and Geordi alone.

The engineer raised his brows, he looked upset.  
"Well? Can I see?" He said, impatiently.

The android offered his hands, plams facing up.  
Geordi carefully turned them around to inspected his hands and wrists.

He sighed.  
"That's fixable but you should've said it sooner, and you should've bandaged your hands.  
I have some tools in my quarters, but I'd understand if you'd rather go to sickbay" said Geordi.

"No, your quarters are fine" he replied.  
Data silently followed the engineer out of the transporter room and inside the elevator.

"Are you mad at me, Geordi?" Asked he, cocking his head to the side.  
Geordi turned around, baffled.  
"No, Dee, I'm not mad at you I'm just..." he sighed, massaging his temples and shook his head.

The elevator stopped on their floor and they walked out towards Geordi's room.  
"I'm not mad" he repeated, opening the door to his quarters.  
He gestured for Data to sit on the couch as he collected his tools.

Geordi set the box down and sat next to Data, his feet folded under his legs.  
He took the android's hands in his again and started wiping the wounds with a wet towel.

"I'm frustrated and sad and scared even though now I'm relieved you're alive and safe. Feelings are confusing Dee" he tried to laugh it off.

"Why do you feel that way?" asked Data, stopping the engineer's hand with his.

Geordi's breath hitched.  
He closed his eyes and collected hus thoughts.

"Because of what could've happened. Because I'm scared next time I might not be able save you. Because you weren't responding and I started believing you were dead too" he said, trying to hold his tears back, but when Data moved one hand on his face he couldn't hold it back.

He sobbed, holding Data's hand between his chin and his shoulder.  
Geordi circled his hands around his waist and pulled himself closer to his friend, hiding his face in the crook of his neck.

"I am sorry. I too get worried about you when I cannot see you or when you are in danger" he said, sincerely.  
Geordi hugged him tighter, his legs hurt for how he was balanced on the couch, but he couldn't care less.

"I'm going to buy you a new ring but I'm going to glue it on your finger this time" he joked.  
"I do not think it would be a good idea Geordi" said Data.

The engineer laughed and pulled back to wipe his tears off.  
He let his gaze wander on Data's face and smiled when their eyes met.

The android's eyes were glued on his face and Geordi had to blink a few times to shake the weird thought that crossed his mind.

"Geordi?" Whispered Data.  
The engineer swallowed loudly.  
"Yes?" He felt like his head was spinning, his eyes lingered on the other's lips.

"May I kiss you?" Said Data, softly.  
Geordi's heart raced and his chest felt like it wanted to burst open.

Geordi moved closer, brushing their lips together because he wasn't sure he could articulate any coherent sound right now.  
He waited for the other to initiate the kiss.  
Data's internal circuitry whirred again as he closed the small gap between them.

Geordi let a small moan escape his lips and he felt Data's hands running on his back.  
They both sighed when they had to pull apart for Geordi to catch his breath.

"Wow" exhaled Geordi.  
"I'm gonna get your hands fixed very quick and then we're gonna resume this kissing thing" he laughed, leaving a small kiss on the android's lips.

Data pushed his lips together and smiled.  
"Maybe we should also discuss the nature of our relationship" added the android.  
"Yes, also that, but later" he smiled.  
Maybe Data didn't need to run that self diagnostic after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I got lazy and only re-read twice, there are probably some hideous mistakes everywhere, ignore them pliz, love ya, lol.  
> Posting "The Liar's Disease" and "The Bashir Problem" soon 💕🥰


End file.
